mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Visitor Chapter (I)
__FORCETOC__ Chapter 0 In Dallas, a miniature black hole generation and evaporation experiment was being held. This experiment was being performed to try and study mass-energy conversion. It had been stalled due to potential dangers, but was started due to the events of Scorched Halloween. Chapter 1 In Japan, the usual group of people were at Shizuku's house, studying for exams. There, Shizuku announces that she will be studying in the USNA as a foreign exchange student starting in the new year. Everyone is surprised, since foreign exchange amongst Magicians was a rare thing, since it would reveal some of their technologies. They decide to hold a farewell party for her on Christmas Eve. She will be studying in Berkeley California, which is a relief for the rest of the group, since the “human ideologists” movement, an antimagic movement, is focused in Boston. As Tatsuya and Miyuki head home, they talk about Shizuku's travel abroad. The exchange students would be from the USNA and were likely there to investigate Material Burst. Back in the States, Angelina Sirius was lying in bed after a mission in which she had to kill one of her subordinates who had deserted his post. While she is lying there, one of her subordinates, Major Canopus talks to her and comforts her as something of a parent figure. He wishes her good luck on her mission overseas in Japan. Chapter 2 Tatsuya and Miyuki were dressed in formal clothing for New Years Day (kimono and hakama) as they were going to visit the shrine. When they step outside, they meet Haruka, who was wearing a suit, and Yakumo, also in traditional clothing, and all four of them head to the shrine. On their way there, Haruka expresses her envy that Miyuki was able to put the kimono and attend to her hair on her own. Once they reach the shrine, they meet Leo, Mizuki, and Honoka. After a few comments about Tatsuya looking like a Yakuza boss's son, he introduces Yakumo to them and they all head to the shrine. When they reach the shrine, they see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed foreigner. As she leaves, Tatsuya notices her looking at him. At the start of the new term, there are rumors about the new international student in 1-A who has a beauty that contrasts from Miyuki's. They did not go to see the new student, but when lunch time comes along, Miyuki brings her along and they all have lunch together. There, she is introduced as Angelina Kudou Shields. Tatsuya asked her if she was in some way related to Kudou Retsu. She is the grand-daughter of his brother. Erika asks if Lina had other reasons for coming to Japan, which Tatsuya notices has made her tense up. Chapter 3 Chapter 03 Lina's first week at First High School was a fantastic one. Miyuki's place as “The Queen,” the number one beauty of the school, had been changed to one of “The Two Beauties.” Since they were always together (Miyuki was showing Lina around as Student Council Vice-President), they were always compared to each other. In the practice hall, the two are competing over who can take control of a metal ball between the two. Miyuki had been number one in this amongst the entire school (though she did not go up against Mari or Mayumi), but Lina was keeping even with her. Mayumi and Mari, who had come to watch, noticed that, while Lina was losing overall, she had kept up with Miyuki and was actually slightly faster, though she was overpowered in the end. At lunch time, Lina is complaining about losing, but Tatsuya says she should forget about victory and defeat after the whole thing is over. He also thanks Lina for being a good motivation for Miyuki. He then asks why her nickname is Lina and not Angie. She states that she took Lina because there was a girl named Angela in her elementary school class, so she got stuck with Lina. After school, Lina returns home to an apartment where a young woman, Michaela Hongo (Mia), was living. Mia, like Lina, had been sent on an espionage mission and had come a few weeks ahead. Her position was as a salesman of Maximilian (another magic Engineering corporation) at the National University of Magic. Neither of them have found anything. Lina mentions that she isn't cut out for the job, since she feels Tatsuya may have identified her already. She talks about how he questioned her nickname being Lina and not Angie (she is publicly known as Angie Sirius), and that she was very nervous when he asked. Back at home, Tatsuya was measuring Miyuki's data for her CAD adjustment. Tatsuya seemed unhappy, but it was because Miyuki's growth was faster than he expected. He says Lina was a good rival for her, which serves to make Miyuki burn with the will to fight. While talking, Miyuki thinks to herself that she wants to know more about what Tatsuya is thinking. After the measurements were completed, she went up and changed into leggings, a short skirt, and a long skin and had acted in a manner which exposed her womanly parts. She pouts slightly when Tatsuya, completely oblivious to what she was trying to do, continues the conversation and talks about how he believes Lina is Sirius. He also believes Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Category:Light Novel Category:Visitor Arc